halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bobzombie
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team UNSC Insignia Okay. You got it.--Hey look a cabin maybe we can OH GOD MY INTESTINES ARE ON THE FLOOR! 21:28, April 13, 2010 (UTC) My Articles I have a few requests. May I have back Ryan Jones and I wish to keep the following articles: *Mike Jones *Logan Pascoe *Rene Wilson *Samantha J. Wilson *Tom Simmons *UNSC Kent *Victor 102 And also White Team as that is not mine but a shared article. You may take all the rest of the articles though. Cheers Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 21:57, April 13, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I never wanted the Kent anyways. And I didn't have much use for Ryan too. One question what about SPARTAN-333? He is Ryan's brother.--Hey look a cabin maybe we can OH GOD MY INTESTINES ARE ON THE FLOOR! 22:38, April 13, 2010 (UTC) And thanks again for the articles.--Hey look a cabin maybe we can OH GOD MY INTESTINES ARE ON THE FLOOR! 22:40, April 13, 2010 (UTC) All yours. And I fixed an inconsistency where he was referred to as Andre.--Hey look a cabin maybe we can OH GOD MY INTESTINES ARE ON THE FLOOR! 22:54, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay one last house keeping thing. Do you want me to keep Ryan Jones as one of the UPSC military commanders?--Hey look a cabin maybe we can OH GOD MY INTESTINES ARE ON THE FLOOR! 22:59, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Articles Apart from the ones stated are you taking the rest of my articles or only a few. Let me know as soon as possible =] Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 09:37, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Depends if nobody takes anything else by tomorrow.--Hey look a cabin maybe we can OH GOD MY INTESTINES ARE ON THE FLOOR! 13:40, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Do you want to take the rest of my articles? Could you answer ASAP so I can start deleting the ones I no longer need. Thanks Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 17:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I would like all the SPARTANs and that would be it.--Gafflwn Dihenydd, o'r fuddugoliaeth wiriol sydd. Ni fydd neb yn ein Drechu, Falch ydy ni i drochu traed o flaen i'r Annwn yn y gwybodaeth fe godwn ni. 17:25, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Take them please. I will delete everything else that I no longer need. Also for future notice it is better to reply on on the other persons talk page. Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 19:24, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Also I can I take back another character Jimmy TristanI want to expand on that story later on Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 19:51, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Halo Movie RE:Question I work on Zombiepedia so....No need for Zombie education. As for Military. Does Marine Corps knowledge work?--Bobzombie 02:50, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Reply Sure, though I'm not entirely sure I'm making in it. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 04:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Editing Okay. Thanks for all of your advice.--Bobzombie 06:02, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Off-topic/Unneeded Comments Okay. Thank you for the warning and I will do my best to stay on topic.--Bobzombie 14:15, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Infection Regarding infection: The outbreak has not occured as of yet. Currently it is delegated to the Andromeda MSI, the mountain pass leading to which has been cordoned off by a mixed Perimetre of Gendarmerie, Local Constables, and a Mechanised Infantry Company (which was pulled from training exercises at the nearby Winsdown Armoured Training Centre). In my next post I will detail the overwhelming of the perimetre cordon by infected individuals, whereby there will be a series of isolated cases, and eventually military action. My messed-up post So, how can we fix my incorrect post about Marxson being killed by an Infectee so that it's still relevant without messing up the storyline? Could some Infectees have concievably got out of the valley before it was cordoned off?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 06:23, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Change it so that the DNA test was inconclusive as to the nature of whether or not it is infected.--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 06:25, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :It shall be done. While we're at it, can I do the post for 1st Battalion's response to the outbreak in Pastor or another small town, and the subsequent bloodbath?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 06:37, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Damn. Could we do two simultaneous missions in different towns? I haven't had a chance to use Callaghan yet, and I fancy myself as a good combat fiction writer.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 06:49, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Air Support The Airborne Guards will most likely not provide a large scale bombing run on the hospital as you requested, seeing as it would be a waste of limited supplies and would kill many non-infected civilians. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 01:44, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Which talk page? Plus, airsupport isn't provided by the Navy untill they arrive near the end of the infection. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 15:20, May 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Bit of Clarification Bobz, hi! Now, just so you know, Garcia was meant to be evacuating Pastor, Callaghan was in Ministry, and whoever commands 7th Battalion was in Shepherd.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 11:08, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Air Support The Tyumen Air Regiment, if I recall correctly, was replaced by the Hunington Guards. The only reason it existed for a short while was becuase no one had created an aviation regiment. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 21:44, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, no problem. I'd be happy to provide airlift throughout the RP. I'll ask tony about the Tyumen Air Regiment. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 00:45, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Joining AAO }} somewhere on your page so you can keep up-to-date with announcements. Don't forget to put for your AAO articles too, and you will find a complete list of the templates we use for our various articles Templates here. As said in the box above, you can ask Maslab or me if you have any questions. The easiest way to find us is through the IRC, and after logging in type /join AAO to enter our personal channel. Talk to you soon!}} patch hey how long until you get the new patch? --Kluutak 22:58, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Can I join Aftermath? Half Elite, ODST P.S. Kluutak you son of a gun! ^^ Re:AAO RP Aftermath You know the ONI thing on Perez's page, Can I put that sort of thing on James's page? (My James) Half Elite, ODST 20:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, the ONI Assessment transcript. Half Elite, ODST 21:16, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Edited 21:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) To Self: Aftermath acceptence ::To all who shall see these presents, greeting: :Know Ye, that reposing special trust and confidence in the fidelity and ablities of Character insert here I do appoint Rank in the UNSC Marine Corps to rank as such from the first day of January in the year of our lord Twenty Five Fifty Six. This appointee will therefore carefully and diligently discharge the duties of the grade to which appointed by doing and performing all manner of things thereunto pertaining. And I do strictly charge and require all personnel of lesser grade to render obedience to appropriate orders. And this appointee is to observe and follow such orders and directions as may be given from time to time by Surperiors acting according to the rules and articles governing the discipline of the UNSC Marine Corps Given under, my hand at UNSC HIGHCOM this first day of January in the year of our lord Twenty Five Fifty Six. AUTHORITY Lord Terrence Hood Commander UNSC Que? Can I Hello, can I participate in Aftermath, My character is Gregory Noll, hope to work with you. (Spartan-035 00:14, June 5, 2010 (UTC)) Thank Ye! I Thank Ye for accepting appointee Gregory Noll. Now what do I do now. Do I put my character's info on the RP page like all the other dudes. ODST forever!!! Write up The acceptance thing was cool, the ye and thou stuff. Yet if the subject wasn't there i could not tell if I was excepted or not. Yet the best exceptance thing ive seen scince I was here. Also what do you think a good boigraphy for a Sanghelli Councilor (Spartan-035 20:04, June 5, 2010 (UTC)) The Hero The Freind The Hunter. RE: Roster Pastor Rifle Leland-113 Oi, just a head's up, if you plan on sticking him in AAO, then you'll have to change the tag, as my Spartan is already in AAO. If you aren't sticking him in there it's all cool.--Den fryktedehodet 16:15, June 15, 2010 (UTC) AAO RP What next? What do you have planned next for The Pastor Rifles in Infection? At the moment, we've got 1st Battalion quarantining Ministry, but a bit low on ammo, and Garcia's apparently still in Pastor with 2nd Battalion, and doesn't seem to have seen any trouble. 7th Battalion is apparently all right as well. We do, however, have Charlie Company still stuck in the garrison and either awaiting airlift or help from a Scorpion. With the garrison overrun and contaminated, resupply might be a bit of a problem. So, what next?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 17:35, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Um, unless he's a really, really crap officer, Garcia is not going to address his subordinates with "God damn you, you fucking Brit!".--The All-knowing Sith'ari 16:51, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Except Petrovitch is Russian. That should be clear. I'd suggest changing so that Garcia simply whispers "God Damn."--The All-knowing Sith'ari 19:45, June 24, 2010 (UTC) OMG Im so sorry. I forgot about the Role play, i missed the first thing what do I do. (Spartan-035 01:09, June 29, 2010 (UTC)) Questions I need to know a few things about Gregory Noll. What planet is he on, where is he and where is the extraction point. Also are who are we fighting didn't see who. And when is the next time I can post. (Spartan-035 23:49, June 29, 2010 (UTC)) RP Post OH Human seps, sorry what would they use to drop off troops. New Article Made a new article, need some help .45 Caliber Extended Round Pistol ODSTFenris 19:27, July 22, 2010 (UTC) AAO RP...again Reach Reignition Invite Test Test---- * No One! No SPARTAN! No Marine! No Civilian should be left to face death alone!--Oregon Hawkins 02:18, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Be warned! Picture may be too big! :Oh, and the pic looks like it says: "We Ate ODST."[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator'']](stalk) 02:39, September 27, 2010 (UTC) RE:Afterwar Affirmative. Welcome to 2557! Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the EnvelopingDarkness 21:55, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Keep the Dwindling Flame burning! And stuff About that roleplay...TheReallyCoolGuy 00:52, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Umm...sorry bout thatTheReallyCoolGuy 00:56, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Stuff Ack, sorry bout thatTheReallyCoolGuy 00:58, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Hiyo